Jack screws locking arrangements are often used to secure two mated connectors together. When such connector assemblies are subject to vibration during use, the screws can become loosened thus allowing the connectors to become separated. It is desirable, therefore, to have an assured locking system to prevent mated connectors from becoming separated when subjected to vibration and/or physical shock.
Additionally there are many electrical connector assemblies that provide float between the mating contacts. That is, the contacts are allowed to move slightly in the radial direction. The contacts are provided with float in order to adjust for differences in dimensional tolerances between the mating connectors. The float also allows the contacts to properly mate when they are not exactly aligned with each other. Some connectors also provide float in the mating direction or in the axial direction.
What is needed is an electrical connector that can be easily fastened and secured with the mating connector and not be unfastened when exposed to vibration and/or physical shock during operation, thereby providing a locking feature, but also can be unfastened with the proper tool if the need arises.